


Slip Into Your Skin And Spend The Night

by adronitis (orphan_account)



Series: Sweatshirts for Everyone! [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adronitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles buys another two sweatshirts. Nobody notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip Into Your Skin And Spend The Night

Derek tries to unlock his loft with his key when he realises it's unlocked. _Of course it's unlocked._ For some reason, most of the pack had decided to spend every possible moment outside of school right here at his loft. He pushes the door open and is met with the thumping bass of his sound system and a living room full of textbooks and teenagers.

He notices Boyd on the loveseat with Erica in his lap. They have separate textbooks open on the armrest next to them. Danny's sitting next to them, tapping something out on a graphing calculator. He's completely oblivious to the way Erica's hand reaches down to play with Isaac's hair where he's sitting on the ground, propped up against the loveseat. Lydia is on the sofa with her feet tucked under Isaac's outstretched legs. Her laptop screen lights up her pinched face as she aggressively types. Allison is half in Scott's lap, scribbling in a notebook. Scott's arms are around her waist as his head rests on the back of the sofa, his mouth open and expression soft in his state of slumber. Stiles is squished into the other arm of the sofa, scowling at his textbook.

The toilet flushes and Jackson emerges to occupy the empty chair next to the end of the loveseat where Danny's sitting.

The entire pack tenses.

[The volume of the music increases then](http://youtu.be/1hHSH9sJUEo?t=2m30s), and Derek just barely catches the subtle rustling movement of Stiles tucking the remote back into his pocket.

Lydia stops typing and Isaac moves to circle his fingers around her bare ankle. Jackson leans into Danny's space, looking at his calculator, and a small chuckle is heard. Stiles slams his textbook shut and glares at Jackson. Scott startles awake and quickly glares at Jackson too. The boy defiantly returns their twin looks.

 _Intellectually, Derek knows something is going on here._ He knows his pack's dynamics have been off balance since Jackson's return. But he also has a feeling it has less to do with werewolf instincts and more to do with human ones. So, even though he knows he should fix this as their alpha, he'd still really rather not know.

> _"So nobody locks my door anymore?"_

Nobody so much as twitches in reaction to his voice. _He's definitely losing his touch..._

> _"You're right, how else are we gonna keep unwanted people out?"_

Scott's tone is biting, and Derek notices how Jackson's scowl falters for just a second. Apparently Stiles notices too because his face softens then.

> _"Sorry. The pack was still filtering in, the last one of us just got here a couple of minutes ago."_

Stiles is the one to speak up. Though, like the rest of the pack, his eyes remain on Jackson. The boy's gaze is set at a point on the wall behind the sofa instead.

Derek slips off his leather jacket and moves towards the kitchen.

> _"It's all right, just... carry on with the studying I guess."_

Lydia's still frozen with her fingers hovering above the keys when Derek disappears into the kitchen.

He digs around in the junk-food-filled cupboards for a while, and walks back to the living room with with a beer instead. _He really just needs something to distract him, and since the entire pack's around he doubts Stiles would be up for making out..._

Lydia storms past him, making a beeline for the sink. He finds Stiles and Jackson in an intense conversation of whispers.

> _"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!"_
> 
> _"Lay off, Stilinski!"_

Their hisses are piercing, and Derek thinks that's probably why Boyd, Erica, and Isaac have on the darkest scowls he's ever seen on them.

> _"No asshole, I'm not gonna just lay off. Not anymore, not until you fix this!"_
> 
> _"We're done, it's over, t_ _here's nothing to fix_ _!"_

Isaac yanks his head from under Erica's curled fingers and spins around to face Jackson.

> _"YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER SAYING IT DO YOU?"_

Derek is certain that Lydia can hear this part of the conversation now. Isaac's eyes are rimmed with red and his face is turning puce from the exertion of raising his voice as he steps closer to Jackson.

> _"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"_
> 
> _"HAH! OF COURSE YOU DON'T REMEMBER!"_
> 
> _"Isaac..."_

Lydia's voice is small and soft in the wake of all that yelling. Isaac spins around and moves to wrap her in his arms. He keeps her face pressed to his chest as he bows his head to meet the side of hers.

> _"Lydia, I lov-"_

It just a murmur but all the wolves hear it, and the way it's cut off in a choking sob. Jackson's expression grows confused and Erica leaps off Boyd's lap to stare Jackson down.

> _"Go ahead. I can see it in your face, you wanna say something... so say it... say it to our faces."_
> 
> _"Erica, I don't know-"_

Boyd wraps his fingers around Erica's wrist, much in the same way Isaac had done to Lydia's ankle, and pulls her away with him.

> _"Come on..."_

He nudges Isaac towards the door and the four of them leave in some sort of intertwined knot. _As far as who's holding whose hand, Derek can only guess from his vantage point._ They're gone in seconds. He realises, then, the way his betas had tried to anchor each other with touch. Which makes him realise that he's gonna have to do something before this escalates.

Stiles, as expected, speaks before he gets a chance to.

> _"So! I guess this study group's over... I've gotta get home in time to make dinner for dad!"_
> 
> _"Sit."_

Derek's eyes flash red and Stiles, Scott, and Jackson freeze halfway out of their seats. Allison yanks Scott down by the waistband of his jeans and Danny pulls Jackson down with a hand on his shoulder. Stiles straightens up and looks at Derek, the beginning of a challenge glinting in his eyes.

> _"Not this time, Stiles."_

Stiles shuts his mouth and purse his lips, trying to stem the flow of his argument.

> _"This is about my pack."_

Allison and Danny share a look.

> _"So... we'll just be leaving then. Come on, Danny."_
> 
> _"Whoa, hey! Danny's my ride, so I'm gonna..."_

Derek glares at Jackson until the boy sits back down.

> _"And now Stiles is your ride."_
> 
> _"WHAT?!"_

Scott and Jackson have the same shock and disgust contorting their expressions.

> _"I mean... WHAT AN AWESOME IDEA, DEREK! Yeah, totally. You guys go ahead. I'll be sure to get your boy Jackson here home safely, and in one piece..."_

Stiles offers a twitchy wink and a half wave to the two teenagers already retreating out the door. Derek grabs Jackson around the back of his neck and throws him onto the sofa next to Scott and Stiles.

> _"Now, talk."_

 

* * *

 

A week later, the wolves are gathered at the Hale House for training.

Allison and Danny aren't around and won't be showing up, but Lydia's there to meet with Peter and translate some new files he acquired for the Bestiary. The three betas, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac, seem to take turns watching her and watching Jackson. Jackson's halfway across the yard from where Lydia's perched on the hood of Peter's car. Jackson's busy testing his strength against Scott's, completely oblivious to the three pairs of eyes occasionally flashing gold in his direction.

Derek takes a deep breath, steeling himself in case he has to deal with another emotional situation. Surprisingly he finds himself wondering where Stiles is when he needs him. _That's new._

> _"Alright, we'll be doing wide-sweep patrol runs today. Isaac, Erica, Scott, you three go north and circle the edge of our territory before turning back. Jackson, Boyd, you two go west and do the same. I'll cover the east and south. Meet back here before nightfall, so try not to shift on your run. Just think about how you'll get to run on the full moon tomorrow. Resist it for today."_

Scott and Jackson stop sparring to look over at the three betas and wait for them. Isaac drags his palm from the inside of Lydia's elbow, down her forearm and wrist, cupping her hand in his before letting her fingers slip away. He moves across the yard as Erica does the same to her other arm and pecks her on the cheek before joining Isaac and Scott across the yard. Boyd lifts his hand to the back of Lydia's neck and drags it around to where her collarbones protrude just below the hollow of her neck. He inhales deeply and drops his hand with a small smile that Lydia returns.

All the five betas disappear into the woods without another word.

> _"Scent marking?"_

Peter's smirk is joined by a single raised eyebrow. Derek knows he's missing some pieces but the confrontation from a week ago makes a little more sense now.

> _"Unless you're going to help me translate fifty pages of Archaic Latin, Peter, shut up."_
> 
> _"Now, now, no need to get all hostile with me, Lydia. Can't a man be curious?"_

Peter leans into Lydia's space with a grin. _And if it were anyone else in Lydia's place, Derek would probably growl at Peter until he backed off._

> _"Oh come on, Lydia. Dish!"_

She turns to meet his eyes with an icy stare. She takes a deep breath with pursed lips and hops off the hood of the car.

> _"I'm going inside, Derek. The pedophile vibe out here does not make a conducive work environment."_

Derek watches her go to the half-renovated house. He can see her through the front windows, settling herself on the thrift store couch. _The one Stiles insisted they get so he had somewhere to sit and wait on full moons, at least until the house was ready and furnished._

> _"I'm going for my run now."_
> 
> _"I'd watch that whole situation, if I were you."_
> 
> _"They're fine, Peter. They're not hurting anyo-"_
> 
> _"No, no, nephew! You honestly think I'd have a problem with a polyamorous relationship?"_
> 
> _"You're over sharing again."_
> 
> _"I just think that entire situation may combust or implode if you don't watch it and treat it just right."_
> 
> _"Yeah-"_

He's [interrupted by an unfamiliar ringtone](http://youtu.be/AymDGLkyaHo?t=23s) going off in his pocket. He reaches for the phone and violently pushes buttons- _**so sexy it hurts**_ \- cutting the tune off. He scowls down at the text message.

> _From Stiles:_
> 
> _Hey Sourwolf, if you keep your face like that it'll get stuck._

The phone buzzes again in his palm.

> _From: Stiles_
> 
> _Also, my dad has the night shift tonight. All night. All night, tonight. ;)_

Derek rolls his eyes.

> _To: Stiles_
> 
> _Can't. Patrol 2nite, full moon tmr._

Switching off his phone, he pockets it.

Peter shakes his head and lifts a hand to rest on Derek's shoulder as he passes by him to head into the house.

> _"Honestly, I wonder what you'd do without that boy of yours... you're hopeless!"_

 

* * *

 

The betas are all restless in their seats, they can already sense the moon's pull even though it's barely dark out. Thankfully it's been cloudy all week, this way the betas have a better chance of controlling the shift. Derek thinks about keeping a closer eye on Jackson. _It has been a couple of months but he himself seems to be extra cautious around the pack, almost as though he doesn't trust his own control._ Derek's just glad for the cloudy sky since it also means the wolves will be less likely to start a fight. Derek feels the tension between his pack, it's palpable.

Jackson, Danny, and Allison are talking by the kitchen counter, hanging back from the rest of the pack. They're still visible through the large cut-out in the wall separating the kitchen and living area. Scott's hovering near the cut-out in the wall, conspicuously watching Allison with a pout. Lydia's on the couch, typing whatever Peter says into the Bestiary. He's leaning over the back of the couch, looming over one of her shoulders. Erica is pressed into her other side, her finger repeatedly curls and uncurls a lock of strawberry blonde hair. Boyd's sitting next to Erica with a book in his hand. Isaac's on the floor in front of Boyd, leaning against his legs and violently pushing the buttons on a [Brick Game](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lmyvm9nAIS1qzjqsz.jpg).

Derek switches his phone on and waits for any messages Stiles sent him while it was off all night and morning. _Nothing._

The room grows quiet.

Lydia snarls and stands, still facing the door. In an incredulous tone, she repeats the last thing they'd all heard Jackson say.

> _"This is why I love you, man?"_

She bites her lip and blinks away the tears welling up.

> _"Really Jackson?"_

She spins around and they stare at each other. Nobody else dares to move. His sigh is small and his eyes look tired.

> _"Lydia, what do you want from me..."_

She takes a few breaths, obviously struggling to find what exactly she wants to say.

> _"Danny just scored you tickets to a concert and you told him you loved him."_

Erica and Isaac tense as the words, both their postures stiffen into suggestions of an imminent fight.

> _"We were sleeping together for a year before you told me you loved me. I saved your life and you told me you loved me. You told me you loved me and then you left me! And when you came back, you told me it didn't mean anything... You just- You said it was nothing!"_

Lydia's voice only rises slightly, her shaky breaths making it hard to yell.

> _"So to answer your question, Jackson... Nothing. I don't want anything from you. Nothing!"_

Finally breaking down in tears, Lydia runs out the front door, with Boyd right behind her. Derek notices how Peter stands in the way when Isaac and Erica appear to move towards Jackson, their eyes flashing gold.

Derek quickly walks out to the porch to find Stiles standing by his jeep.

He watches Stiles lay his palm in the middle of Boyd's chest, effectively stopping him in his tracks. He lifts two sweatshirts out of the car's backseat and hands them to Boyd.

> _"It's pretty cold out there. Keep warm, both of you."_

Boyd looks down at the sweatshirts clutched in his hands and looks back up at Stiles. He can't see Boyd's face from where he's standing but he hears the quiver in his voice.

> _"Thanks, Stiles..."_

Stiles taps something into Boyd's cell phone and [a slow tune starts playing](http://youtu.be/8sI8l8qWiEk). He slips the phone into Boyd's pocket and nods towards the tree line.

> _"Go get her."_

It's just a whisper but he knows Isaac and Erica would be able to hear it as clearly inside the house as he does from outside. Boyd slips the sweatshirt on and disappears into the woods.

Derek wonders what he would have done. The woods were already darkening with the cloudy sky above providing no light.  _What would've happened if he'd gone after her and dragged her back like the possessive alpha werewolf he knows he tends to be be? It's his pack, he's supposed to protect all of them..._

> _"It's fine to need help you know."_

Derek looks to Stiles, puzzled. The music keeps fading the further Boyd walks. When he focuses again, Stiles is standing in front of him.

> _"What?"_
> 
> _"It's fine to need help, you don't have to fix everything by yourself."_

That familiar glint returns to Stiles' eyes and Derek sees it as less of a challenge, and as more of a comfort. _Someone else cares about this pack as much as he does._

> _"Because they aren't just yours."_
> 
> _"I know."_
> 
> _"If anything, they were mine first..."_

Stiles moves towards the driver's seat and Derek notices he means to get back in and drive away.

> _"Where are you going?"_
> 
> _"My dad's shift ended around noon today, so he has the night off."_

Derek furrows his brow at Stiles, remembering the text messages from the day before.

> _"I have to start dinner, he probably wants to talk about college applications and stuff too. He's been mentioning that."_
> 
> _"College?"_
> 
> _"Yeah, he... he wants me to apply to MIT. I told him I wouldn't get in but he's a big supporter of east coast schools so... I don't know, he wants me to try."_

Derek swallows around the lump forming in his throat.

> _"I could tell him I'm staying over at Scott's tonight.. but- I just don't wanna disappoint him in this. He's been trying to have this talk with me for a while now."_
> 
> _"Of course."_

Stiles looks at him, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and hesitating to get behind the wheel. When the moment passes, Stiles' voice sounds resigned.

> _"So... I guess better get going."_
> 
> _"Drive safe."_

When he gets into his jeep and pulls away without glancing back through his rear-view mirror, Derek realises What Stiles had been waiting for. _He was waiting for Derek to ask him to stay._

 

* * *

 

It's almost three in the morning when the pack's finally asleep. They're piled around the living room of the Hale House in cocoons of blankets, pillows, and body heat.

Boyd is curled around Lydia's back, pulling her close by her waist. Isaac's legs are tangled with hers and their bodies for a parentheses of space where their arms are linked in what looks like a painful knot. Erica is spooning Isaac from behind, resting her head on Allison's thigh. Allison is draped across Scott's torso, her hand is swung so far across that it's inches from Danny's head where he and Scott are sharing a pillow. Jackson's furtherest away from the pack, wrapped in a blanket of his own, with one hand peeking out. Danny tosses in his sleep and reaches a hand out, seeking Jackson's. The touch smoothens out the furrows Jackson has on face, even in his sleep.

Derek's phone buzzes and he looks down at the text message.

> _From: Stiles_
> 
> _Had a good run?_

He frowns at the safe, contained text message and longs for Stiles' overuse of emoticons.

> _To: Stiles_
> 
> _Would've been better with you here to come back to._

The reply is instantaneous.

> _From: Stiles_
> 
> _Awwwwww, you reeeeally reeeeally like me! Dad's shift is at 6, I could be there around 8 with breakfast?_
> 
> _To: Stiles_
> 
> _Make it 7? You can cook here._

Derek rolls his eyes as [his phone starts ringing](http://youtu.be/nhhyvNNKTCI) and answers with a sigh.

> _"Really, dude? Do I look like Bear Grylls?! Even though he's actually pretty hot and I wouldn't mind being compared to him in the looks department... but- NO! I'm not some wilderness cooking expert. I need a stove or there will be no post-full-moon-wolfy-breakfast!"_

Stiles snarls and hangs up before the werewolf can get a word in edgewise. Derek's lips curve up into a small smile.

The teenagers stir but none of them actually wake up. He turns to find Peter loitering by the front door, smirking at him.

> _"Not a word."_
> 
> _"I wasn't even thinking anything, I swear..."_
> 
> _"You're not staying?"_
> 
> _"Puppy piles aren't really my thing. Besides, there's someone else I'd rather be underneath tonight."_

Peter chuckles at Derek's disgusted expression and waves as he walks out the door.

 

* * *

 

The next morning around nine, the rumbling of the jeep's engine wakes Derek up before the rest of the pack. He hears the rustle of fabric as Stiles walks straight towards the kitchen with what smells like baking pans full of breakfast foods.

> _"I still can't believe he expected me to work with a hot plate and waffle iron... stupid werewolves... stupid babies that need feeding... so what if they're cute babies... they're still just babies... with the claws and the fangs... stupid baby milk fangs..."_

He's still mumbling as Derek rests his chin on the boy's shoulder. The boy doesn't startle.

> _"...baby milk fangs?"_
> 
> _"This is all my cooking by the way, two hours worth of my cooking. I slaaaaved over these breakfast foods. The store didn't open until six and I had to wait because nobody has this much food stocked up. Nobody. Just thought you'd like to know that."_
> 
> _"Uh-huh..."_

Stiles makes a sound in his throat that sounds almost like a growl and turns around, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck. The boy presses his face into Derek's bare shoulder. Derek hugs Stiles tighter around the waist, pressing his nose to his temple and shushing him.

> _"I know, I know... you wanted to stay. It's okay... you needed to be with your dad, it's okay..."_

Derek hears one of betas waking up, triggering the others into wakefulness. They groggily filter into the kitchen in search of food.

The wolves seek him out and gently drag their palms across where the skin of Stiles' arms meets the skin of Derek's back. It's quick but effective enough to ground Derek. He breathes Stiles in and drops a kiss on the top of his head before prying the boy off of him.

His pale skin shows off his blush, though he tries to play it off as nothing as he corrals the group of hungry teenagers into an orderly system of acquiring their breakfast.

When everyone has plates piled high with scrabbled eggs, crispy bacon, buttermilk pancakes, and various syrupy fruits, they settle down around the floor in the living room.

Derek is surprised to see Lydia picking the fruit out of the syrup on Jackson's plate and plopping them onto her own pancakes. Jackson huffs a little and picks a strip of bacon off of Lydia's plate before tearing half of it off and dropping it onto Danny's plate. Erica and Isaac look on curiously but Boyd doesn't even blink an eye. Derek catches the smirk Stiles has on as he looks at the scene.

Allison suddenly looks up from her plate. Her gaze locks onto the pair that [Lydia](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0199/9492/products/floral2_1024x1024.jpg?915) and [Boyd](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0199/9492/products/palm_trees_concept_1024x1024.jpg?915) make.

> _"Are those... are those sweatshirts?"_
> 
> _"Mmhmm."_

Lydia and Boyd hum in affirmative together. [All the cell phones in the room begin to play the same song right then.](http://youtu.be/bjPqsDU0j2I) Everyone looks at Stiles, who suddenly seems preoccupied with eating his eggs.

Isaac and Scott yell out at the same time.

> _"HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!"_
> 
> _"ARE YOU MAGIC?!"_

Stiles shrugs, the pack stills then.

> _"It's just an alarm."_
> 
> _"HOW'D YOU KNOW WHEN TO SET IT?!"_
> 
> _"YEAH, DUDE!"_

Another shrug.

> _"I guessed..."_

Derek speaks as Stiles gets up with his empty plate.

> _"When did you even get them the sweatshirts?"_
> 
> _"I've already gotten sweatshirts for everyone."_

The pack falls silent. A look of pure love and joy blooms on Scott's face. Meanwhile a look of pure disgust and horror contorts Jackson's face.

> _"Please tell me you're joking, Stilinski."_
> 
> _"Nope. You'll each get yours when the time is right."_

Peter enters the front door then, yawning. He ambles past the pack to place a heavy hand on Derek's shoulder. He leans in to speak.

> _"Like I said, nephew, you're hopeless..."_

He drops his own phone, that is also playing the same tune, on the ground and moves to pilfer bacon from Scott's plate. Derek joins Stiles in the kitchen, who greets him in time with the song.

> _"Hey you with the pretty face..."_

Stiles doesn't turn to face him but Derek sees the curl of his lips when he presses up next to him at the sink.

> _"You really got everyone sweatshirts?"_

Derek leans into his space, hugging his hips close to his own with his empty hand. Stiles simply nods and bumps his hip against Derek's in response, jostling the both of them. Derek leans down to nuzzle behind his ear.

> _"Thank you..."_

**Author's Note:**

> [This website](http://belovedshirts.com/) blew my socks off and then this entire series was conceptualised.
> 
> This became A LOT longer than expected. Angst was necessary, I'm not sorry. Now we can move on though.
> 
>  
> 
> **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ONTO HAPPIER TIMES!**
> 
>  
> 
> This story is [rebloggable on my tumblr here](http://adronitis.tumblr.com/post/48973859679/slip-into-your-skin-and-spend-the-night).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
